Incubus Kiss
by Em-em-chan
Summary: After being turned into a "target" and stripped off the authority of being the "King" in the new Caste Heaven game, Azusa still stubbornly defied Karino, the new King. He suffered the humiliating consequence. He desperately wanted vengeance. But with almost the whole school ganging up against him under Karino's command, a supernatural being appeared and offer to lend him a hand.
1. Chapter 01

**Plot:**

After being turned into a "target" and stripped off the authority of being the "King" in the new Caste Heaven game, Azusa still stubbornly defied Karino, the new King. He suffered the humiliating consequence. He desperately wanted vengeance. But with almost the whole school ganging up against him under Karino's command, a supernatural being appeared and offer to lend him a hand.

 **Warning** :

Graphic description of sex, rape, and bullying and strong language. This will gradually develop into a smutty horror story. Do not read if you can't handle it. You have been warned.

 **Author's Note:**

I do not own Caste Heaven. Ogawa Chise-sensei does. This fanfic just started as something fun from a certain group chat with my Fujodanshi friends and they ask if they can read it again so I decided to post it here. Sorry if there are some grammar and spelling errors. Read and Review.

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

Asuza ran through the corridor of the school, drenched in his own hot and sticky sweat. His clothes was damped and sticking on his pale skin.

He heard the echoes of running footsteps of his pursuers behind him. They were close.

Azusa, being the stubborn guy he was, despite being labeled as the new "target" in Caste Heaven, refused to acknowledge his new role and decided to insolently defy Karino, the new King.

And so the King decided to punish him.

"I gave permission. You can fuck him as much as you want." Karino declared, and his followers were more than happy to oblige.

Asuza immediately fled for his life and dignity. He tried his damnedest to be out of reach from those hands lusting to violate him.

Eventually, he reached a dead end and soon he was surrounded by his classmates. Currently, there were four of them. Their façade was all but a reflection of hunger for a hard fuck of his body. Their eyes were stricken with madness. They were practically salivating like hungry wolves.

But Azusa won't allow himself to be devoured without putting up a fight. He threw a punch which connected against the jaw of one of his classmates. There was a cracking sound of the bone breaking.

However, Azusa was alone and they were too many of them. Soon, he was being beaten into a pulp., "Don't hit his face. I want his pretty face intact when I fuck him!" One of his classmates protested

PLOP!

The beaten and exhausted Azusa was thrown over a pile of air mattresses inside a cramped gym storage room where his captors forcefully dragged him in. His disheveled white uniform was stained with blood and sweat from the beating. He could not fight anymore and all he could do was squirm weakly on the mattress. His muscles were aching too much and burning from a long and exhausting run. Not to mention being hit and kicked hard in the stomach repeated practically made all his strength and consciousness leave his body.

"It'll be easier for you if you just give up and let us just fuck you." Said classmate no 1. He started loosening his belt.

Despite his the situation, Azusa managed to drew an arrogant smirk and weakly raised one middle finger in the air.

"Stubborn as ever eh? Let's see if you can still pull that arrogance in your smug little face when we literally screw your ass." Classmate No.2 declared.

A hand rammed against his nape then pulled violently on his hair to raise Azusa's head up so his classmates could see his face.

"We're going to fuck you so hard and make you scream like a bitch in heat." Classmate No. 1 breathed into his face menacingly. He then began to run his hand under Azusa's white top and caressed the sweaty but otherwise warm and soft flesh underneath it.

Azusa whirled to hit his classmate's face with his elbow.

WHACK!

But it was not enough to throw him off from his body. His classmate was heavy and leaning all his weight against his back.

"You fucking bitch!?" Classmate No. 1 spat at Azusa while his hand hovered on the bruise on his face caused by the said hit .

"Hey you," he called his other classmates commandingly. "Hold him down!"

One of them decided it was wise and more convenient to tie Azusa's arms together behind his back with a belt to restrain him. They would have had gagged him, too but they wanted to hear his moans clearly.

Azusa could not do anything but threw curses at them and swore he would kill them someday. But those spiteful words were not enough to stop them from pulling his pants off to reveal the pale and smooth skin of his slim legs.

His top was tugged off his shoulders to show the petite and white nape over his pale and smooth shoulders. Azusa gritted his teeth and felt disgusted as tongue licked his skin. He shuddered as unexpected pleasure crawled in his system.

Azusa gasped as he felt fingers roughly caressed the slight plumpness of his chest. He flinched in pleasurable pain and held back a moan as those fingers pinched his nipples His knees finally gave in from stooping. He berated himself because reluctantly, he really was beginning to feel aroused.

Breath escaped Azusa's lips as a hand roughly grabbed onto his surprisingly half-hard manhood.

"Oooh what's this? You're starting to enjoy it, too, huh?" His classmates lustfully whispered to his ear. Beads of tears edged on Azusa's shame-filled eyes. How much more humiliation could he take?

"Ugh." Azusa cried as a thumb nail pressed on his pee hole.

The hand began to stroke him, slowly, but with merciless tightness. Azusa bit his lips to hold back a moan.

"Hey, don't hold your voice. Let us hear your slutty moan!" Classmate No. 2 berated him impatiently as he forced his fingers into his mouth to open it. He gasped and a low moan of pleasure immediately escaped Azusa's lips.

Those fingers roughly played with his tongue, but Azusa no longer had the strength to bite them due to the powerful distraction between his legs.

Azusa could feel the pleasure build up more in his abdomen as the guy mounting his back began to speed up his stroke in his manhood. He was gasping now despite the fingers continuously toying on his mouth and getting thoroughly wet with his saliva.

As much as Azusa hated to admit, it but he could feel that he was coming close to climaxing. He couldn't help but shake his hips in rhythm with those strokes.

The pleasure had weakened his resistance and logic, that he finally breathed out several erotic moans.

Seconds later, Azusa cried loudly in pleasure as his hot seed explode on his classmate's hand.

 _...to be continued_.


	2. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Caste Heaven. Ogawa Chise-sensei does. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

 **Warning:**  
Graphic description of sex, rape, and bullying and strong language. Do not read if you can't handle it. You have been warned.

* * *

 **"Incubus Kiss"**

 **Chapter 02**

Breathing heavily, Azusa collapsed on the mattress beneath him. His disheveled, damp and blood-stained uniform was pulled down around his arms that were tied together on his back. It exposed his pale and sleeked shoulders which made him look more desirable to the eyes of his horny captors.

The rubber covering of the mattress got wet and slippery from the sweat that dripped from Azusa's flustered face. Wet and dirty blonde fringe was sticking onto his rosy cheeks. Utterly spent from his hot release, his breath steamed through the air as he panted.

"Wow! Look at that." The classmate, who was still pressed against his back, stared at Azusa's hot and sticky cum on his palm. "It's so thick. It seemed you have not done it in a while eh? Don't worry. We'll make you feel so good and squeeze you dry until you can't cum anymore. We'll gonna have sooooooo much fun all day long." He said it with a menacing and lust-filled voice over Azusa's shoulder.

Azusa could feel his classmate's hard, naked and throbbing erection rubbing in the cleavage of his ass cheeks. Alarm suddenly filled his face. He knew what's coming next.

"Get off me, fucker!" Azusa barked fiercely; his resolved had returned. With the remaining ounce of his strength he tried to wiggle his way out to escape despite his arms being still tightly tied behind his back. But his effort was futile.

"Give it up, bitch!" A hand grabbed his hair and yanked it so hard it felt like his scalp was going to tear.

"Hngk!" Asuza whimphered.

The hand was from another of his classmates who was now looming in front of him with his pants' zipper pulled down and a half-hard dick dangling just in front of his eyes.

"Suck it! Bite and I'll make sure you'll go home without any teeth." The classmate no. 2 threatened.

"Fuck y-hmmp!"

Before Azusa could complete his sentence, his classmate shoved his smelly dick into his mouth and deep into his throat.

Azusa choked. He could feel the head of his classmate's dick slamming against the wall of the back of his throat as he thrust into him violently and repeatedly. The said shaft began to turn harder and thicker inside his mouth.

"Fuck! Your mouth…feels so damn good!" Classmate no. 2 moaned as he slammed his hips harder against Azusa's face; his hand firmly gripping the blonde hair while maintaining his rhythm.

Azusa no longer had the strength to struggle. As much as he hated it, he was completely dominated.

Fear invaded him as he felt a wet and sticky finger slid over his ass cheek down to the lips of his back entrance. Tears swelled in his eyes. He knew he could not stop what was coming anymore. He began to cry inside.

Soon, a finger was rubbing the inner wall of his rectum, to stretch its hole. Then another finger added to stretch it even farther.

Azusa muffled a moan as he felt those fingers hit his sweet spot. Classmate no. 2 in front of him suddenly threw his head backward with a lustful cry and shuddered while his hot seed exploded inside Azusa's mouth.

His dick, which was dripping with cum and saliva, finally left Azusa's lips. Azusa immediately gasped a lungful of air. Then his head dropped low; coughing harshly before vomiting and making a mess on the cover of the mattress beneath him.

Azusa's eyes went wide open in surprise as a hard, thick and throbbing rod invaded his rear entrance. His mouth, which was still dripping with cum and vomit, opened wide due to sudden sensation of pain. He wanted to scream but he could barely breathe.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Classmate no. 1 behind him commented painfully but otherwise delightedly between held breaths. He leaned lower over Azusa like a stallion mounting a mare. His tight grip on Azusa's waist would definitely leave some bruises on his smooth and pale skin.

Soon, Azusa was rocking violently back and forth as his classmate thrust aggressively inside him; the wet mattress beneath him squeaked against Ausa's sweaty and naked skin. He tried his best to hold back his voice-he believed this was his only way to keep the last piece of his dignity with him.

A hand slid under Azusa's disheveled top and felt the warm and sleek skin of his stomach. It slowly moved upward until it felt the smooth and slight plump of his chest and fondled it roughly. Fingers slide over Azusa's already hard nipple which made Azusa whimper when they pinch it.

Suddenly, Azusa threw his head up and a moan escaped his lips. An electrifying pleasure spread throughout his body as his classmate's hard and throbbing manhood finally reached his sweet spot and repeatedly rubbed against it. This was the time when the last tiny piece of common sense finally left Azusa and his body and spirit drowned completely in sexual pleasure.

Without the strength to hold it back anymore, Azusa repeatedly gasped and moaned in pleasure as his body was continuously shaken by his classmate's ferocious thrust. His classmate's one hand was gripping hard and tight on his waist to hold Azusa in place while the other mercilessly massaged one of his breasts and occasionally pinching his nipple. The pleasure of it completely melted the pain and Asuza melted together with it into maddening ecstasy.

Classmate no. 2 who was weakened by his recent orgasm from Azusa's forced blowjob, sat with his legs spread in front of them while stroking his own dick who got hard again from watching them.

Still gasping and moaning frantically, Azusa's torso was suddenly reared up and his back leaned against the chest of the classmate who was fucking him from behind. Their bodies were now both rocking up and down together. The hand which was gripping Azusa's waist slid down under one of Azusa's thigh and lifted it up, so that Classmate no. 2 and other two classmates who now joined him in masturbation could get a better view of Azusa's erection and his ass being penetrated. Such view fueled their lust even more.

Azusa and Classmate no. 1 trembled as they reached their climax together and both collapsed on the mattress forward. Panting, Azusa was crushed under the weight of his classmate on top of him who not pulled out from him yet. He felt hot and thick liquid fill his inside as his classmate came with a satisfied moan. The moment Classmate no. 1 pulled out from him, thick and hot cum spilled out from his rear entrance and streamed down his naked and white thighs.

"Shit! You're better than a paid hooker!" Classmate no. 1 grinned mockingly at Asuza as he stood up and pulled on his underwear and pants while catching his breath.

It didn't take long when another of his classmates mounted Azusa. They did not even give him the time to rest.

A hand pinned down Azusa's face sideways against the mattress while another hand pulled up his hips so that his ass was up in the air.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Classmate no. 4 complained impatiently as he looked down at Classmate no. 3 who was now screwing Azusa. "I want to have my turn already." He rubbed the bulge on his pants restlessly.

The third classmate stopped thrusting and smirked. "Well," he said. "I have an idea."

Classmate no. 3 suddenly wrapped his arms around Azusa's limp torso and pulled him up. Then he fell on the mattress on his back with Asuza sprawled on of top him in front of Classmate no. 4. Azusa's legs were spread by the knees of the classmate beneath him, exposing his hole which still occupied with a dick.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you go ahead and enter already?" Classmate no. 3 declared challengingly.

"What!? You bastard! Stop it! That's impossible!" Azusa, whose sense suddenly returned, protested fiercely. But he was still too weak to break away from the sturdy arms holding him down in place. Utterly helpless, his face, which was still wet from sweat and tears, began to distort again as a new level of fear invaded his soul knowing what was about to come.

"You don't know it yet unless we try, right, Azu-chan?" He whispered mockingly and lustfully on Azusa's ear; then he licked it with a wet tongue which gave Azusa a chill.

Classmate no. 4 laughed hesitantly. "Man, that's crazy!" He began to unbuckle his belt and zipped open his pants. His erection poked out between his zippers. "But I like it."

He knelt between Azusa's thighs and pressed the head of his dick against Azusa's already occupied hole.

"NOOOO! STOP IT! IT WON'T FIT!" Azusa begged desperately as he squirmed in between the two bodies of his classmates squeezing him like a sandwich.

A finger tried to stretch his wet and dripping entrance further to be able to give way to a clearance for a second penetration.

"STOP IT!" Azusa screamed in terror! "DON'T!"

Azusa tried to pull away but he was held down firmly with the tight grip of the classmate beneath him.

Azusa cried in agony as he felt his entrance stretch farther than it could go as another erection forced its way in. His whole body trembled. He felt like his inside was going to be torn apart.

Classmate no. 4 cursed delightfully about the feel of the extreme tightness around his dick in this experience.

Not caring about his pride anymore, Azusa sobbed like a helpless and wounded child. The pain and humiliation was too much for him to bear anymore.

It didn't take long before his sobbing was replaced by lewd moans and whimpers as his two classmates started moving simultaneously, and repeatedly rammed against his prostate. His pain and logic were drowned again in maddening, carnal pleasure.

His body rocked back and forth violently together and in between the bodies of his two classmates who were violating him at the same time. Soon, the continuous thrusting force against his body barely let him utter coherent cries.

A thin streak of blood flowed from his entrance and streamed down his white thighs. It mixed together on dried cum and fresh sweat.

* * *

Not far from them, lurking in the dark corner of the said cramped gym storage room, from few feet away stood a shadow darker than the shadow itself. It was there because it was attracted to the smell of lust and sex. But most of all, it was attracted to the smell of misery-Azusa's misery-which to the said creature was such an irresistible aroma that it made its mouth water.

The said creature was tempted to interfere and pounce and devour its new found target. But it was too wise to indulge in such careless and impulsive action. It knew it didn't work that way. That was not how it captured its prey. And so it decided to stay still and watch…..for now.

* * *

Azusa's remaining piece of his spirit finally broke. His will, his resolved, his pride, all dissolved in the sensual pleasure. He was drooling now and his body finally admitted that it was enjoying all of it. And he wanted more. The extreme pleasure was starting to control him.

He moaned loudly when the classmate on top of him bent down his head to captured one of his nipples in his mouth without stopping his thrust inside him. It was undeniably electrifying.

Asuza's back arched and reflexively, he wrapped his legs around his Classmate no. 4's hips to press him deeper inside him. He didn't care about anything else anymore except he wanted more.

The three of them were gasping harder together now. Two bodies slamming against the one between them. Their hot and sticky sweat mixing together as their skin grinded against each other. Azusa turned his head over his shoulder towards the classmate beneath him. He wanted a kiss and he hinted it to him by licking the side of his classmate's lips.

The said classmate, of course, was more than happy to devoured Azusa's mouth. Their tongue rubbed against each other and Asuza let himself get dominated. He really did end up acting like a bitch in heat.

Classmate no. 4 got a little jealous and slid one of his hands around Azusa's lust-filled face and turned it towards him. His mouth captured Asuza's parted lips with his. Pleasured gasps escaped between wet kisses while their bodies continued to move in violent and passionate rhythm.

The three were so caught up in sex that they barely noticed the sound of the door opening and of the footsteps walking slowly towards them. A silhouette of a tall, bespectacled man stood in the shadow. He watched them with eyes filled with contempt.

 _…to be continued._


	3. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Caste Heaven. Ogawa Chise-sensei does. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

 **Warning:**  
Graphic description of sex, rape, and bullying and strong language. Do not read if you can't handle it. You have been warned.

* * *

 **"Incubus Kiss"**

 **Chapter 03**

Azusa drowned in so much pleasure with his two classmates who were both vigorously ramming inside him. Their bodies moved together in waves with passionate rhythm.

The sound of rustling wet clothes, squelching sound of flesh invading flesh mixed with the gasping and moaning of three people together over a creaking mattress, echoed in the cramped space of the gym storage room.

Azusa could tell with the speeding pace of his classmates' thrust inside him that they were coming close to climaxing. He felt the same.

With one last forceful thrust of his classmates, giving his sweet spot one last hard press, Azusa felt hot and thick liquid explode inside him. Their bodies shuddered as they orgasmed together.

Azusa's own cum shot out from his throbbing erection and rubbed against the sweaty skin of his and his classmate's stomach.

The three collapsed on the mattress, completely spent and dazed. Their breaths steamed in the cold air.

"You really did him good huh?" Karino's voice declared from the shadows.

Immediately, the two classmates pulled away from Azusa's limp body and they rushed to put on their pants. Nervousness was obvious on their expression upon seeing Karino's cold stare. Sweats were still hot on their flushed skin from sex. They staggered back to make way as Karino approached Azusa who barely moved but panting.

Karino stepped one foot besides Azusa's damped and exhausted body, and leaned an elbow of his hand that held an android phone. He did not give a damn if his shoe would stain the air mattress with the dirt from its sole. He stared down at Azusa's damp and naked frame, taking note of how beaten and drained he was from being raped viciously. Deep inside, a tiny part of Karino was jealous because some other guys managed to taste Azusa, but also another part of him knew he asked for this anyway and he could only blame himself for it. And another part of him was guilty for letting it went too far like this, but hoping that this might result into something favorable to him – that was to make Azusa be more docile towards him. Such revenge seemed childish, but when you're the current King of Caste Heaven game, it did not really matter. Karino could do whatever he wanted.

Karino turned his head sharply and glared at the three classmates who were now quietly and nervously standing behind him.

"You really made the most of fucking him, huh?" Karino glared at them with disgust.

"But you said we can do whatever we want to him—"

"Shut the fuck up and get your ugly mugs out of my sight already!" Karino spat, cutting his classmate off before he could finish his excuse. The three classmates immediately obeyed but mumbled some incoherent protests as they walked out and left Karino and Azusa alone in the gym storage room.

The sun was already setting that time. Shadows of the school buildings practically stretched out through the school ground like monsters rising from the grave. It was very quiet; even the silent and gentle blow of the chilly wind made the atmosphere even more eerie. The night seemed so impatient to gobble everything up in darkness. And the darkness itself seemed to hide things that lurked within it; things that watch and wait for unmindful victims whom they could prey upon; things that were beyond human understanding…which make them dangerous and horrifying.

Azusa's dazed eyes stared blankly at nothing in particular. The lower half of his body clumsily lay sideways on the mattress. A mixture of blood and cum streamed down from his violated entrance down to his pale and slim legs. He was a huge, but otherwise alluring mess.

When Azusa's senses came back to him, it came back with the extreme shame that slowly shuttered his spirit within as he remembered what just happened. A new volume of tears began to flow from his eyes. Now that the pleasure was over, pain began to invade his system, especially the lower part of his body.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Cold water was suddenly splashed against his face. Azusa, due to the throbbing pain in his lower half, could only slightly turned his body sideways while coughing and wheezing hard because some water entered his nostril and windpipe. The cold water stung the already painful bruises on his shoulder and arms.

 _ **CLICK!**_

And there was a very brief flash of light. Azusa looked up to see where it was coming from. Karino stared down at him with cold eyes and arrogant but otherwise amused smirk as he took some pictures of Azusa's shameful and miserable sight through his phone's camera.

"How cliché." Azusa, managed to say mockingly and glared disdainfully at Karino. He no longer felt like crying, now that the person, who was the very reason why he was in such pathetic and shameful state, stood right in front of him. He will not give Karino another opportunity to enjoy seeing him crying and looked defeated. "Are you gonna use those pictures to black mail me?"

Karino's evil smirk turned wider while still holding his phone up. "Who knows?" He replied ominously.

"Isn't this what you want?" Karino leaned down close to Azusa's face. "I could hear you from the outside you know. Moaning like a horny bitch while being rape. I saw that you were actually enjoying it very much, too. One dick inside you was not enough eh?"

Rage bubbled up inside Azusa. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch that smirking face in front of him. But he was too worn out and powerless at the moment.

"Where did all that arrogance in your pretty little face now, eh, Azusa-chan?" Karino added.

Azusa literally spat a mouthful of saliva at Karino's face. That was the best thing he could do at the moment as a counterattack.

"I. Will. Make you. PAY!" Azusa growled. His death glare was saying that he really meant what he said.

Karino only glared back coldly at Azusa for a second then…

 _ **SLAP!**_

Karino backhanded him so hard, Azusa's face slammed back down against the air mattress.

"Heh!" Karino drew an arrogant smirk as he wiped the spit off from his face. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

It was already night when Azusa made it to his home – a cheap and ran-down apartment which he and his mom had rented for years. Actually, their rent has been more than 3 months overdue already. If it were not for his mom's constant and heartfelt begging to the landlord to give them more time to be able to pay, they could have been kicked out already and were probably already sleeping in the street and as good as homeless. Fortunately, the landlord seemed to feel sorry enough and sympathized to their situation. But sooner or later, the landlord was not going to be that lenient anymore.

Azusa found his mom already asleep on an old futon in their very small and cramped tatami room. Her back was on him and he could clearly see her mother's own bruises from the beating of her violent clients in her line of work. She was a prostitute. Despite that, she meant a lot to Azusa. She was the only family he had and he loves her with all his heart. Azusa wished her mom would stop selling herself but he knew himself that she had no choice.

Azusa tried his best not to make any noise as he padded inside their apartment. He did not want to wake up his already exhausted and beaten mother.

Azusa found a single rice ball on a plate wrapped in thin and clear plastic cellophane on a low dinner table just beside his mother. He knew his mother left it for him as dinner. The kind of food they could usually afford.

Azusa sat cross-legged on the old tatami floor of the said room and leaned his back against the almost rotting wooden wall. His ass was still throbbing in pain due his recent gang rape. He could still feel the disgusting remaining cum of his rapists inside his asshole despite taking his time to use the shower room back in school. He stared at his mom, feeling sorry for her and himself.

Azusa laughed bitterly but silently. Thinking about it, they really were mother and child - both abused and used and beaten. Azusa hated the world even more because of this. And he hated himself for being this weak and unable to protect himself and his mom. Why couldn't he do anything to change all these? Why couldn't he be stronger?

Then the image of Karino's face with that annoying and arrogant smirk invaded his mind. Azusa gritted his teeth in in rage but tried his best to hold back himself from punching anything. It would wake up his poor sleeping mother.

 _"I will definitely make him pay! I will make him suffer!"_ Azusa swore lividly in his head. His hands trembled in anger. But later, the question struck him. _"How?"_

He got to admit, now that he was the joker in the Caste Heaven game, he was quite out-numbered. Everyone in the class was against him and was under Karino's command since he was the new King.

Azusa despised Karino for tricking him and stealing the position of the King from him. But he also knew that it was his fault for trusting Karino too much which made him fall for his deceit and led him to face such ordeal.

Despite all these, Azusa still stubbornly refused to surrender. He needed to think of something for revenge.

"I can…. lend you a hand." A seductive but cold androgynous voice whispered from somewhere. It was like an echo that came from everywhere. It was very unnatural.

"Who's there!?" Azusa exclaimed in alarm and almost too loudly to wake up his mom. He looked around but no one else was in the dimly-lit room but him and his fortunately still sleeping mother.

"Let me in, Azusa…" The voice continued. "Let me in."

Chill ran down Azusa's spine. It was colder than the wind in end of autumn season and it seeped through his bones.

"Who are you?" Azusa whispered, looking more apprehensive. "What are you?"

"Let me in. And I shall grant your wish. I shall satisfy your desire…..But in exchange… let me in."

Azusa's body went cold. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a formless shadow rose from the ceiling and hang down towards him like a gigantic mold of gelatinous tar. Its 'supposedly' head moved closer to him. It hung just inches away in front of his terrified face. Then a pair of human eyes with black orbs opened wide. Before Azusa could scream, the shadow suddenly spread its black wings before enveloping him in them.

 _…to be continued._


	4. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Caste Heaven. Ogawa Chise-sensei does. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

 **Warning:**  
Graphic description of sex, rape, and bullying and strong language. Do not read if you can't handle it. You have been warned.

* * *

 **"Incubus Kiss"**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

" _Her/His white wings are dirty,_

 _Her/His halo is cracked._

 _S/He gets more and more evil_

 _The more s/he's attacked."_

\- " **Naked Truth** " by Jordan Sarah Weatherhead

* * *

Azusa barely made it on time to school the next morning. But he really did not care. The locker room of the school was almost empty, save for a couple of students who just left, giggling.

Oh, he knew they were laughing at him. After all, he was the school's new 'joker'; the new 'target' in this messed-up game called Caste Heaven. He was the new subject of ruthless bullying and ridicule for the mere pleasure of the students in the higher hierarchy of the said game.

Azusa's ass still stung from yesterday's brutal gang-rape, but he refused to stay at home despite feeling like he was going down with a fever. He would rather not stay at home anyway and let his poor mother noticed what happened to him. He certainly did not want her to worry. When she worries, she tends to ask too many questions he does not want to answer.

Moreover, he refused to show to those swines who violated him that he was weak! And he especially wanted to show to Karino – the new King, the bastard who betrayed him and the one who's at fault of it all, that he was not going to break that easily. Azusa was going to make sure that he and those underlings of his were going to pay double for what they all did to him.

Azusa opened this locker only to find out that its inside was stuffed with used condoms, fresh with hot, dripping cum which had stained his indoor shoes. Disgusted, he gagged from the smell of it as it reminded him vividly of his yesterday's nightmare. Obviously, the ones who did this intended to mock him because of that.

"Those fuckers!" Azusa breathed angrily. But this was not something unexpected for a 'target' like him.

Reluctantly, he snatched his cum-stained indoor shoes from his locker and carried them to the boys' comfort room to wash them up. He did not have a choice. Let the first period of the class be damned!

Beads of sweats framed Azusa's face as he scrubbed one of his indoor shoes in a lavatory of the boys' restroom. He wanted to make sure the smell was completely gone. He let the other shoe soaked under the pouring water of the faucet.

Azusa wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. His skin felt really hot. He realized he was burning with fever, despite the fact that he had been sweating profusely for 15 minutes now. He had been feeling like shit since he woke up this morning, and he was feeling worse than shit now.

The mirror in front of him showed the proof that he looked like shit, too. He appeared very tired and his face was red due to fever. It seemed like he was going to collapse any minute now.

Azusa shut his eyes tight as if that would help him clear his already blurring vision. When he opened them again, his reflection in front of him was smiling, but he was not.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands, then blinked twice and looked at the mirror again in shock disbelief and confusion. The smile in his reflection looked sinister now, and when it blinked, its eyes turned red with slitted pupils like that of a snake. Then everything turned black.

* * *

A male student entered the boys' comfort room later in a hurry to take a piss. He looked plain and overweight with a short black hair _._

Azusa encountered him before _. A day after Karino was chosen as the new King of Caste Heaven, he was the one who followed Azusa in the same boys' restroom. With the pretense kindness, he offered him a spare uniform after Azusa's white top was purposely torn largely in the middle by his classmates to bully him._

 _Azusa ungratefully called him "Fatty" in return and shooed him away in disgust, which triggered the chubby classmate into attempting to rape him, but failed. Thanks to Karino's timely arrival._

And now Fatty, after he was done relieving himself in front of the urinal, just noticed Azusa in the corner, barefoot and lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. He probably had not seen him there immediately when he rushed in because he was in too much hurry to pee.

He walked towards Azusa to confirm that it was indeed the _target_ and there was no mistake in it.

Fatty still had a grudge against him, and still secretly lusting over him. Azusa, the subject of his anger and sexual desire was just lying defenselessly in front of him. There was no one else around to interrupt or stop him now for whatever he wishes to do, not even Karino. As he continued to stare hungrily at Azusa's unconscious body, his imagination suddenly ran wild with numerous cruelty and sexual fantasies towards Azusa, that he began to turn hard.

Unfortunately, Fatty knew he needed Karino's permission first before he could touch Azusa. The said _target_ was also well-known as Karino's _woman_ after all.

But then again, the latest news in the class this morning said that Karino had permitted some other male students to gang-rape Azusa yesterday, probably as a heavy punishment for whatever the _target_ did to piss off the _King_.

Fatty wondered, if he, too, violated the target today, would there be any difference? _There wouldn't, would there?_ He thought while practically drooling with excitement and temptation. But first, he needed to satisfy his hatred.

Fatty kicked Azusa hard on the shoulder which made his body roll over and lay on his back. Apparently, it was still not enough to wake him up. Azusa just lay there on the tiled floor silently, motionless, utterly looking vulnerable and irresistibly tempting. His thin white top looked disheveled, pushed up a bit on his stomach, showing a glimpse of white skin of his tiny waist stained with finger-size bruises – the proof that he was violated just yesterday.

Panting heavily with arousal, Fatty parted Azusa's legs and sat between them while he unbuckled his belt. His eyes looked wild with lust as he gazed down at Azusa's slender frame. Finally, this opportunity came and he was determined to grab it now – he can finally literally fuck the _target_.

Suddenly, Azusa's eyes opened wide, staring up at nothing in particular for a moment. His pupils were slitted like a snake, and then there were white membranes that briefly brushed over them like secondary eyelids, very much like that of a reptile before they turned back into normal human eyes.

Azusa did not move for a moment, but he could feel heavy hands fondling his body; desperately trying to unbutton his shirt. Despite knowing what was happening, he did not bother to pull away nor fight against it.

Fatty flinched in surprised when he saw Azusa suddenly sat up in an odd, almost seemingly robotic motion. He just stared at him silently, expressionless, which sent cold shivers down his spine. Seconds later, Azusa tilted his head and slowly drew a smile.

Something was off. It was quite unlikely for Azusa to react this way. Knowing him, he should be already throwing punches at him right now or kicking him away. But none of them happened.

" _Hmm… He doesn't look delicious at all, but he will do for now,"_ Azusa (or rather, the one possessing Azusa's body) thought as he regarded the chubby student in front of him. After all, an incubus should not be too choosy on his breakfast especially when he was utterly famished after thousands of years of being dormant. He needed his strength in order to hunt more food and then go after his main goal.

 _His goal – the incubus was quite proud of himself for being able to find a perfect body to possess for it. Azusa's cry of despair last night was what drew him to a perfect vessel (Azusa's body) and he himself was more than happy to grant the poor boy's wish in return, especially that the object of Azusa's hatred, Karino, also carries the bloodline of the man whom he seeks retribution against._

"My, aren't you frustrated?" Azusa told the chubby student in a rather erotic voice as he regarded the tent in his exposed boxers. The blush on Fatty's face turned redder. He wanted to throw back a retort to Azusa but he was lost for words.

"Oh, I remember you!" The incubus said in Azusa's voice with a sing-song tone. He learned about Fatty by breaching into Azusa's memories. "You were my classmate who nicely lent me a spare shirt last time."

Azusa crawled closer towards him gracefully and smoothly on all fours like a cat.

"I apologize if I was rude to you before," he purred. Their faces were just an inch away from each other. They can almost feel the warmth of each other's breath. Then Azusa smiled sexily. "But let me make it up to you. I know what you want from me."

* * *

Around five minutes later, Fatty's body shuddered as he came after Azusa gave him a mind-blowing blow job. Both of them were hidden inside one of the cubicles of the restroom. Fatty leaned back his head against the wall as he sat on the close-lidded toilet bowl, panting heavily from his initial climax. He still could not believe this was happening. To think that Azusa, the former King of Caste Heaven, the arrogant bastard who thought everyone was below him, was now kneeling between his legs, and just willingly offered him a heavenly service with his body.

"Don't you dare go soft now, after cumming once," Azusa said teasingly as he licked the remaining cum from his fingers. "I'm still hungry you know."

Seeing such a lewd sight in front of him made Fatty instantly hard again. He also noticed that the air around them was suddenly filled with a sweet smell. If it was Azusa's cologne or an air freshener it did not really matter. He was too distracted by Azusa who now stood in front of him, pushing his pants and boxers down, exposing a pair of white, slender thighs and legs. The lower front hem of his thin, white top barely conceals Azusa's own erection.

Then Azusa straddled his chubby classmate. The feel of the target's weight against him was enough to knock Fatty's breath away. It seemed though that Azusa's skin was a bit cold to the touch. Still, the fact that he was doing this to him was enough to make him cum almost immediately again. Fatty's raging hard-on rubbed against the cleavage of Azusa's butt cheeks and was aching to thrust inside. But he decided to bear it a little longer and let Azusa do more of the work. It was worth watching Azusa did it all willingly for him. It was almost like an impossible dream coming true.

Fatty swallowed hard as he observed Azusa slowly unbuttoning his thin white top and opened it all the way seductively, exposing the white skin and a pair of rose-colored nipples of his luscious, slender frame. Although the bruises from his gang-rape yesterday were still fresh around his hips, it was not enough to spoil his beauty. In fact, it seemed like it made Azusa look even more erotic. Those perked up nipples seemed to be begging to be licked. Fatty drooled as he stared at them hungrily. Then Azusa's hand suddenly caressed his flustered plump face and slowly put his fingers inside his mouth.

"Lick them," Azusa commanded. Fatty obeyed without question and licked his fingers with fervor. After his fingers were thoroughly wet with saliva, he used them to stretch his rear entrance. Azusa did not make a protest when Fatty suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and caught one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked them eagerly while he kept lubricating himself.

 _Azusa tasted sweet, literally_ , Fatty thought as he continued to suck and lick the target's cold skin. Like the sweat itself was made of honey. Fatty felt his body grew hotter; it was as if he was drugged with the aphrodisiac.

The incubus possessing Azusa sensed the increase of arousal in the chubby student's body. _That's good,_ he thought. The more his food was oozing with lust and carnal desire, the more delicious he would taste.

Soon, Azusa was riding his chubby classmate eagerly. His hips moved gracefully but forcefully like a wave. Both of them panted and moaned together in pleasure. Azusa's inside tightened around his classmate's throbbing manhood as the both of them got closer to climaxing. Fatty's fingers gripped down hard onto Azusa's waist as he thrust deeper insider him desperately. Azusa arched his back and moaned louder in ecstasy. He savored everything with delight.

Azusa's eyes became slitted again, like that of a reptile and they flashed briefly like embers few times while his body kept moving passionately together with his partner. The bruises on Azusa's hips began to fade until his skin turned flawlessly white.

As both of them moved faster together, Azusa suddenly pulled Fatty towards him for a deep kiss. They finally climaxed at the same time. Azusa let his classmate's hot juice filled his inside, in return, he drink his essence greedily through that kiss. Then, Azusa released a dark liquid into Fatty's mouth; deepening the kiss even more to make sure he drinks it all.

Finally, Azusa pulled away from his partner's lips with a gasp and satisfied sigh. His classmate looked dazed and completely drained.

"Thank you for the food," The incubus in Azusa's body declared cheerfully with an evil grin. Then he licked his lips in satisfaction. His eyes were still slitted like that of a snake. He finally got the strength he needed for the day and his appetite was sated… _for now._

* * *

Azusa and the chubby student returned to the class together after the lunch break. The rest of the class looked at Azusa mockingly and began whispering loudly about him with insults, with the special mention of how slutty he was like a bitch in heat for getting gang-banged yesterday.

The incubus currently possessing Azusa was not really offended after hearing all that. In fact, such situation like that for an incubus was like having a feast. If only they knew how willing he would be to be fucked by three guys again at the same time and feed on their essence, especially now that he felt like a newly born demon, badly needed to be nourished.

Azusa scoffed at the sight of his desk vandalized with obscene insult and graffiti. _How childish_ , he thought. But he decided that he wanted to sit at a clean desk. He might look like Azusa now, but he definitely refused to be treated as badly as him like a lowly mortal.

He made a hand signal to his chubby classmate and immediately, Fatty vowed to Azusa like a loyal servant before he pulled the nearest clean desk and seat to replace his ruined ones.

Most of the class gaped in shock and disbelief at what they just witnessed. Even Karino stared in surprised.

"What are you doing!?" One of them exclaimed. "If you help the _target_ , you will be bullied, too!"

But the chubby student did not seem to hear anything.

"Hey that's my desk! Give it back, you pig!" Yumi, the current Queen of the Caste heaven yelled at him angrily as he walked towards him to take back her desk. Without warning or saying a word, Fatty shoved her hard; so hard that her feet practically lifted from the ground before the back of her head hit hard against the edge of another desk with a crack. Yumi's unconscious body slid down clumsily and ended up sitting limply like a rag doll against the metal legs of the desk.

For a short moment, the whole class was silent from the shock of what just happened, until finally few of them began screaming in horror when blood began streaming down from the back of Yumi's head and staining the shoulder and sleeves of her white uniform.

Soon, the whole class was in a panic. Some students frantically gathered around Yumi's body to help her carry to the infirmary. Some girls started to cry in the corner. Others stared at their chubby classmate in anger and incredulity.

"What the hell did you just do to the Queen, you idiot!" Yukari, one of the King's followers in Caste heaven, screamed at Fatty with scorn. He tried to shove the chubby student as revenge but his tiny body was no match against his larger one. "You're going to pay for what you—."

Yukari's angry remark was cut short when he saw Fatty's face – it was creepily impassive, and his pupils look too dilated like the black beady eyes of a rodent. A thin stream of dark liquid rolled down from his lips over his chin. It was so unsettling that Yukari reflexively stepped back from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Half an hour later, all the students watched through the classroom window as the ambulance took the comatose Yukari away. Fatty was in the Faculty room for interrogation. If he was lucky, he was probably just going to be suspended instead of getting expelled.

Azusa just sat by a clean desk, chin resting on his palm, humming a random tune while nonchalantly checking the nails of his other hand. He looked bored amidst the commotion.

Karino glared at him silently and suspiciously from several seats away. He did not know what Azusa did to their chubby classmate to drive him in doing such a thing, but he got a gut feeling that there was something quite weird with Azusa, too, right now.

Azusa noticed that Karino was staring at him. Their eyes met. For a moment, Karino thought there was something odd about Azusa's eyes – they looked like that of a snake's. Then Azusa grinned at him and white membranes flashed over those slitted eyes like a reptilian's secondary eyelids before they turned back into that of normal human eyes. Then Azusa winked at him while wearing an almost sinister grin.

Karino began to notice that the air around them suddenly began to smell sickly sweet.

 _…to be continued._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize if I gave the chubby classmate the name "Fatty" because I really don't know his real name. It was not mentioned in the manga or probably I just can't remember it anymore. But I really needed to give him a name and decided to use Azusa's nickname on him.

I hope you enjoy reading it. Please feel free to comment because it will help the writer's motivation to write the next update. ;)

Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
